Angel of Darkness
by letty girl 101
Summary: Xander Cage has a new assignment and a new **FEMALE** partner, and a past love cames back to stare Xander Cage in the face. And you'll find out who created silent night.
1. A new assignment, a new partner

Title: Unknown as of now if you have any ideas tell me in a review of e- mail me at jamtt88@aol.com New Characters: Silent Night, Tony Disclaimer: I do not own xXx cuz if I did I won't have to write a fanfic. I don't own any of the character except the ones I created. And if I did own xXx I be rich, so if you sue you ain't getting anything  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: A new partner, a new assignment  
  
The women sat a metal table with three agents in front of her; the women wore a red top with a pair of black jeans and boots. Her eyes are light brown almost honey color. Her hair caramel color pulled back and out of her face.  
  
"Where is she? Where is Silent Night?" one of the agents asked the women.  
  
"I don't know what your talking about," the women replied, her expression cold.  
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about."  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"You know lying to a cop is a capital offense!!"  
  
"So.I've been through worst."  
  
"Seems like you don't fear us, why?"  
  
As the agent finished his question three people dropped from the ceiling, each went behind one of the agents. They took out needles and put it into the back of the agents' necks.  
  
"That's why," the women said as the agents fell forward.  
  
The women got up and walked up to the three people, one of the young women took of her mask to revel her silver eyes, naturally silver, her black hair went passed her waist and is black as night, her skin is a light caramel color. They climbed back up and onto the roof of the building. They then climbed down from the building and got into a Ford Expedition.  
  
"Next time we do this, I like it if you came a little sooner!!" the women shouted at the three young women.  
  
"Oh, shut up you're alive aren't you?" Silent Night said to the women  
  
There is another women in the car, she was the driver. "So, I'm guessing it went well?" the driver asked.  
  
"Of course, it always does."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tony, have you gotten Agent Triple X on the line?" Agent Augustus Gibbons asked as her enterer the NSA's main office.  
  
"Yes Sir, he's on his way Sir."  
  
"Did you get the information, on Silent Night?"  
  
"Yes Sir but there wasn't a clear picture."  
  
"Not one?"  
  
"Not one Sir."  
  
"When will Agent Triple X be here?"  
  
"In ten minutes Sir."  
  
"Have the information ready when he comes."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
  
  
Ten minutes later.  
  
"Gibbons, you interrupt me during my vacation why?" Xander Cage asked as he enterer the office.  
  
"I have a new assignment for you."  
  
"What is it now Gibbons?"  
  
"We found you a partner."  
  
"Why can't Yelena just come instead?"  
  
"Because she doesn't know this world and your new partner does."  
  
"So who is this new partner of mines?"  
  
"Silent Night."  
  
"Never heard of him."  
  
"It's a she."  
  
"A girl?"  
  
"A female yes, she knows this world like the back of her hand."  
  
"So, where is she?"  
  
Gibbons looked over at Tony, "Um.Sir they haven't got her yet. They got one of her girls but she didn't give them any information on Silent Night, the women got away also, Sir."  
  
Xander laughed at them, his laughter filled the office as he laughed. Gibbons and Tony looked at him, "What's so funny Triple X?"  
  
"Gibbons, you want to know what's so funny?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"You can't catch a girl, ha ha ha ha!! It's rich."  
  
"And you could do better Agent Triple X?"  
  
"Yes, I can."  
  
"Alright, here's the address and a gun loaded with vials that will knock her out. You've got eight hours Triple X, no more."  
  
"I don't need that much time," Xander called over his shoulder as he walked out.  
  
"Sir aren't you gonna tell him?"  
  
"No, I'm gonna tell him, let him learn the hard way." Gibbon said as he sat down in front of Tony. 


	2. Silent Night

Chapter 2: Silent Night  
  
Silent Night's headshot up, she heard footsteps, another one of those agents, she thought to herself. She looked around the garage; it was empty except for a few stolen cars that were hidden. She spotted the agent, she stupid his profile; 6"1', bald, caramel skinned, large muscles, three times her size. Might take me a while but I can take his ass down, Silent Night thought to herself. She dropped from the second level unnoticed and unheard by Agent Triple X. she watched as he scanned the room, looking for her. Where's the challenge, she thought. Time to kick his ass back to where he came from.  
  
"Yo, baldy, what the hell are you doing here!" Silent Night shouted startling Triple X.  
  
"Are you Silent Night?" Agent Triple X asked as he faced her. She laughed in reply.  
  
He shot one of the darts at her; she grabbed the dart before it penetrated her skin. She shattered the dart on the cement floor. Before Xander could shoot another dart she kicked the gun out of his hand. Xander threw a right hook missing Silent Night, she grabbed Xander's arm and twisted it behind his back. She could have and would have snapped it, but Xander moved faster this time. He pushed her back into the wall. Silent Night slid down the wall; she spotted the gun and saw Xander going for it. She jumped to her feet, she kicked Xander then the gun, he wasn't gonna win. Xander looked up at her, but before he could get up she kicked him in the stomach, then in the ribs. He got up and put his arm around her neck, she was able to flip him over her head and onto the cement floor, flat on his back. He tried to trip her but she flipped over his feet before he could. He got to his feet again, he shoved her against the wall, Silent Night kneed him in the stomach a punched him in the face. Then, when he was on the floor, coughing up fresh dark red blood onto the stained garage floor, she grabbed the gun.  
  
"Good night moon, good night sun, good night rock, good night me and good night to you," Silent Night said as she shot one of the darts at him. She was the last thing he saw and heard.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
12 hours and one hard ass beating later.  
  
Xander Cage opened his eyes to find Gibbons standing over him, laughing.  
  
"What's so funny Gibbons?" Xander said as he stood up.  
  
"You were laughing at us for not being able to catch a girl but see you got your ass beat down by a women 1/3 of your size."  
  
"She has good skills."  
  
"Well, if you would have listened before you ran off trying to prove something I could have told you that."  
  
"What do I need to know about this Silent Night chick?"  
  
"She trained in many different kinds of Marcel arts and kun fu. She knows everything about the government old and new. She's been in military school since she was five. Her uncle ran a military school and she attended it. She very flexible, a gymnast, took gymnastics for 19 years. Age 24 height 5"6' Place of birth Texas the city is unknown ethnicity unknown Date of birth June 1978 the day is unknown. She's trained in all military defenses. She's an ex-navy seal, marines and military, she dropped out of all for them once she got to ensign 1st class. She has silver eyes and black hair. Her name is unknown all we know is they call her Silent Night."  
  
"Like that stuff I destroyed on my last mission?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why do they call her that?"  
  
"She can pull off anything, and she's never caught."  
  
"Impossible."  
  
"Possible her records clean."  
  
"So what ya gonna use to make her help with the mission?"  
  
"Her friends' records."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Her friends are like her family, she'll do anything to make sure nothing happens to them."  
  
"So."  
  
"Triple X she pulled off the biggest bank robbery in the world when she was fourteen. She pulled off some of the most impossible stunts and she still alive and we have no proof, we know she did it but we have no proof to put her in jail with."  
  
"Well, that's a surprise."  
  
"Your gonna have to find another way to get her here."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because you're going to be her new partner and you're her new partner. And it's your test."  
  
"Great, like my life isn't fucked up enough."  
  
  
  
  
  
Silent Night walked through her apartment; it had six rooms, three full bathrooms, two sitting rooms, and a dining room on both floors a large kitchen, and a huge living room with a fireplace. The whole apartment had hard wood floors, there were huge windows looking over the city. She sat down on the blood red sofa; on the glass coffee table were a pair of black and red sunglasses with a note by them. Silent Night read the note:  
  
Silent Night,  
  
Gurl I fixed the x-ray/camera sunglasses. You have two pairs as you can tell, use them wisely I can't make them every time you destroy them. So be careful, and I know that's not a word you understand, but please they take a while to make and perfect.  
  
Huntress  
  
Silent Night put on the black sunglasses, when to her room changed then left for the garage again, she had a deal to close. 


	3. The assignment

Chapter 3: The assignment  
  
Silent Night leaned against a pale blue Lamborghini; she had on a pair of red coveralls that tied down the front and black boots. her hair was up and she had on the sunglasses; she set her eyes on the brief case one of the men was holding. All the money was there and it was real, she took a few pictures of the contains of the brief case. The men who had been holding the brief case opened it, reviling the money she requested for the car, and she wanted the money, well more like needed it. She reached behind her back as if to get the keys from her back pocket, instead she pulled out two guns and shot each of the men with one. They hit the floor with a loud thud. A black Ford 1.50 truck came through the garage and parked in front of the two bodies. She got out of the car; it was the woman who was being questioned by the cops.  
  
"You're late," Silent Night said as she walked over to the bodies.  
  
"Oh shut it, Silent Night," Diablo replied.  
  
"Com' on let's get them in the car."  
  
They put the two bodies in bed of the truck; Diablo opened one of the garage doors and left to dump the bodies. Silent Night grabbed the brief case and opened a safe and put the brief case inside. She closed the door to the safe and walked over to the pale blue Lamborghini with the keys in her hands. She heard light footsteps and turned to find out were they came from. She used the sunglasses to scan the garage better; she didn't see anything and unlocked the driver's side and she was about to get in when something that hit her on the back of her head and knocked her out. She fell forward on the cement floor, as Triple x walked over and picked her up and put her into his 1964 GTO.  
  
"Gibbons said to inform him when she wakes up," Xander said as her looked at Silent Night's small figure that lay on an operating bed.  
  
"I will Agent Triple x," the woman said as she walked over to the bed.  
  
"Thanks," Xander said as he walked out of the room.  
  
The woman turned around for a second but then fell to the floor and a metal tray fell next to her. Silent Night's body was gone.  
  
  
  
"So you were successful in capturing Silent Night, Agent Triple x?" Gibbons asked as he look at Silent Night's file that was being displayed on the large computer screen.  
  
"Yes Sir," Agent Triple x replied standing next to Gibbons.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"In the recovery room."  
  
"You knocked her out? How very unprofessional of you."  
  
"Sorry, some of us like old fashion methods."  
  
"And some of us don't like being hit on the back of the head, it's quite an unfair fight," Silent Night said as she drooped from the ceiling.  
  
"Holy shit where the hell did you come from?" Tony asked as he jumped out of his chair.  
  
"How did she get past all the surveillance?" Gibbons asked as he looked at Tony for the unanswerable question.  
  
"You mean this surveillance?" She replied as she dropped a bunch of tiny computer screens, cameras, wires and metal.  
  
"That's 100 million dollars worth of equipment!"  
  
"Oh, I really don't give a fuck."  
  
"Well, unlike Triple x over here you much more untouchable then we thought."  
  
"I guess I am. Now if I you don't mind I'd like to get the hell out of here and go home. I do have a business to run."  
  
"I don't think so, Silent Night."  
  
"You've got nothing on me," Silent Night said then got closer to his face and said, "Scar face."  
  
"We've got enough charges against your friends or as you like to call them your family to put them away for life or maybe even death row."  
  
"Do I get a choice?"  
  
"Yes, you help us and all your families charges disappear forever no matter what you or they do after this mission will be as if it never existed. If you don't help I've got the Army, Navy, Marines, Air force, CSI, FBI, secret service and the agents of the NRA waiting to take them all down. What do you choose for your family?"  
  
Silent Night closed her eyes, he was promising her something she would have to work most of her life to get her family; and he was giving it to her and all she had to do was help the government. Her and the government never got along, but this was her family she had to do it she had to, for her family.  
  
"Fine, I'll do it."  
  
"Wonderful," Gibbons said.  
  
Silent Night lit a cigarette and started to smoke, "Can I get a ride back home? I've been wearing these clothes for two days."  
  
"Triple x take her home and watch her, I don't want her to break our deal."  
  
"Sure, Gibbons," Xander replied.  
  
Silent Night put out her cigarette on a stack of paper. Xander lead Silent Night to a cab. The cab driver took them to Silent Night's house. She pushed in the code to open the front door and went inside followed by Xander. She went into a bedroom, she stood in front of wall she pushed in a code and the wall opened to reveal a computer. She typed a message to her family; she grabbed a handful of micro detectors and put them in a bag. She packed all the equipment that she could in two bags; she changed into another outfit. A small camera came out of the wall.  
  
"Hey girls. I explained every thing you need to know in the computer you know the code. I grabbed a bunch of the secret spy shit and some of the micro detectors. Activate the detectors at 3:00pm tomorrow. I gotta go girls try not to do anything stupid. See you guys soon," Silent Night said as she shut the computer down. She grabbed her bags and put the handful of micro detectors and put them in her pocket and walked out the door.  
  
Xander stood up when he saw her come out of the room, "Is that what you're wearing?" Xander asked as he looked at her.  
  
"Yes."  
  
She walked out of the door and down to the parking garage; she hot-wired a light red Ferrari, Xander didn't see her do it. They got into the car and drove back to NSA. She took both of her bags out then set the car on fire, which since it had an oil leak, it blew up. Xander looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"I stole the car," She said walking into the building.  
  
Once they were inside they meet up with Gibbons; he raised his eyebrow at Silent Night's outfit but he didn't say anything.  
  
"You will be getting on a plane to Italy." Gibbons said as they walked onto the roof.  
  
"Nice to know, not that I give a fuck, but still nice to know," Silent Night said as she got into the plane. Xander followed her inside, Gibbons stood in front of the door.  
  
"I'll inform you of your complete assignment when you get there."  
  
Silent Night rolled her eyes and leaned against the leather seat. She put on her sunglasses and closed her eyes.she might as well sleep.  
  
Writer's Note: I'm sorry it took so long I'll up date sooner from now on. 


End file.
